


Silhouettes

by QueenForADay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post V-Day, Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy asks Harry about all the scars he's acquired over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes

They’re lying together in bed one night when Eggsy asks him.

Harry looks down at the other man in his arms, curled around his side on his stomach facing up towards him. One of Eggsy hands is wandering his exposed chest and eventually stops over a faint scar just below his collarbone.

Scars are just a part of the job of being a spy. Eggsy has started gathering his own collection of them on his own body ever since stepping into Harry’s old position of Galahad while he took up the mantle of leading the Kingsman as Arthur.

“This one looks bad,” Eggsy says, tracing the long thin scar under Harry’s collarbone. Harry smiles lazily.

“There are worse ones,” he tells the younger man. Eggsy looks up to him and then back down at the scar. It’s faded and barely there, just a paler white line that stands out slightly in the dimmed bedroom.

Eggsy hums. “Where did it come from?”

It was such a long time ago that Harry really can’t remember all the details of it. “A knife-fight in Amsterdam,” he says, “one of the delegates I was meant to be escorting was attacked, and so was I.”

Eggsy nods and his hand starts mapping out others. There’s one from a fight with an ex-KGB operative in Oslo, one from an assassination attempt in Berlin, and one from a mark in Vienna.

Eggsy laughs at the last one. “Another assassination attempt went wrong?”

Harry frowns at the glint in the younger man’s eyes. “No, actually, a woman I was told to gain a favour with.”

Eggsy gapes and tries to hide the sudden laughter that overtakes him. Harry only scoffs.

“What happened then?” Eggsy smiles once he stops laughing, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry shrugs. “She didn’t take too kindly to me walking out the next morning when I got the information that I needed.”

Eggsy giggles again. “You’re a true gentleman, Harry Hart.”

Harry hums and leans in to capture Eggsy’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s nothing like they had been sharing an hour ago, full of passion and heat, but more languid as Eggsy’s hand comes up to hold Harry’s cheek.

Harry pulls away when Eggsy’s fingers find the scar above his eye. It cuts through his eyebrow, nicking it, but it’s mostly healed. Harry bumps his nose against Eggsy’s. He doesn’t have to tell the younger man _that_ story. It still troubles him to know that he watched the whole thing through his glasses.

Eggsy’s fingers eventually leave the scar above Harry’s eye. “It’s so strange having you here,” the younger man says softly. “I really thought you had left me.”

It breaks his heart a little. The genuine look of loss that quickly flashes over Eggsy’s face quickly disappears, but Harry knows all too well that it’s a thought that will linger in his mind.

At least as Arthur he’ll have less field-duty and it’s not like he’ll be facing any harm within the walls of their HQ, but he doesn’t stop thinking about what Eggsy says.

He rolls the younger man onto his back and looms over him. Eggsy’s arms go over Harry’s shoulders and his fingers link behind his neck. “I’ll never leave,” Harry says and kisses Eggsy again.

When he pulls away he can see Eggsy blinking back tears. He brings his hand up to rub away some that fall. “You _died_ ,” Eggsy says, breathing in and out deeply like Merlin thought him in the weeks he spent alone.

“I’m here now, pet,” Harry assures him. Eggsy nods. “I’m here.”

Harry eases off of him, lying to the side and looking down at Eggsy. The younger man quickly wipes away the unshed tears from his eyes and gives a dry laugh. “I know, I know,” he says, turning to press himself into the warmth of Harry’s body. “I just…need reminding sometimes.”

Harry’s arms encase Eggsy as he presses his lips into the man’s hair. “I have a reason to keep coming back now,” he says, “Nothing can keep me from coming back to you.”

Eggsy smiles. “You’re such a sap.”

“I do try.”

“Prick.”

“Darling,” he smiles and kisses Eggsy again, wrapping them both in the sheets of the bed. Eggsy is the first to drift off to sleep and Harry just watches him for a while. He combs his fingers through the other man’s hair enjoying the image before him.

Harry sighs contently before drifting off to sleep; tightening the hold he has on Eggsy, relishing in the warmth the younger man’s body heat is giving off in the winter night. His scars are reminders to him about how easily he can be taken from Eggsy. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, breathing in his lover’s scent, Harry makes the promise to fight death itself to return home to Eggsy.


End file.
